


Waiting Game

by Dellessa



Series: Wingbeats [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20. Red Alert/Inferno: Dragon Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game

The little dragon quivered nervously, backing himself into the wall. He flattened himself down, whining piteously as the much bigger dragon towered over him. It was going to devour him. he knew it. He had heard that Fire Dragon’s had an appetite for his kind. 

“What is your name, little Cinder Dragon? Where is your mate?” 

Red Alert whimpered, and made himself as small as possible, “Please don’t eat me. Please just let me go.” 

“You did not answer me, little spark. Where is your mate?” the giant rumbled. 

“M-my name is Red Alert. I have none. Please, please let me go.” 

The large dragon nuzzled his belly, and Red Alert expected him to rip it open at any time. “I can’t do that, little one, not if you don’t have a mate. I will take you as one. I will take you as my own.” 

Red Alert squeaked when the dragon nuzzled lower, it’s long tongue flicking out. “I can already taste your heat. It will be on you soon, and you will beg me to take you. Please mate with me.” 

Red Alert bristled, “You are too big---I could never---I would never---I---I don’t know why you would even think I would agree!” 

The big, red dragon laughed, “You will see, little spark. Soon enough. You will want me. I promise you that.” 

Red Alert shivered, and looked up at the large dragon, terrified that he spoke the truth.


End file.
